


Definitely Ready

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muggle!AU. Harry goes to a dance club with Parvati to relax after a hard day at work. Who's there about Miss Daphne Greengrass, his partner at the academy? Along with her on-again and off-again boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Battle Competition (Take 2): Round 2 – Trio Era, Scarlet, Hunger, Fear, Nightmare, Startle, Draco Malfoy, Parvati Patil, "You broke my heart.", "Let me go.", Muggle!AU, HarryDaphne
> 
> 2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competitions: AU Used – Muggle!AU

Harry has had a long day at the police academy. He's not sure why he thought teaching recruits was better than being on the road where all of the action is. It's so tiring and frustrating without the benefit of freedom from recruits who don't seem to have any brain cells.

He needs to let off some steam, so he and Parvati go to the nearest dance club together. Parvati has been hinting that she wants more than friendship with the occasional benefits with him. And Harry has been considering it. Parvati is a pretty, fun girl. Most blokes would be thrilled if she was interested in them, but for some reason, Harry just doesn't feel like Parvati is his long haul girl, and he doesn't want to lead her on and give her hope. It's why they haven't shagged in weeks.

Harry hopes she'll take the hint.

When they arrive at the club, Harry leads Parvati to the dance floor. She smiles beautifully, her long hair held away from her pretty face by a scarlet clip.

Harry leans close so she can hear him when he says, "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks." Parvati giggles and wounds her arms around his neck, pulling him close and causing him to feel startled when she starts writhing against him.

After a couple of songs, they leave the dance floor to get drinks. Parvati gets alcohol, but Harry sticks to soda since he's driving.

Parvati takes Harry's hand and leads him to a table, and when they sit and face each other, Harry notes the dreamy expression on Parvati's face.

Harry knows he needs to be honest now before she thinks this is a date...if she doesn't already think that. He leans closer to her so she can hear him. "Parv, I really like you, but you need to tell you something, and I'm going to be blunt about it. I only like you as a friend that I find attractive."

Parvati pulls her hand away. "I thought so, but I hoped I could change your mind."

Harry shakes his head. "I'm sorry that I don't see you as more. You deserve more."

She nods, and he's relieved to see there are no tears.

They sit at the table talking when a commotion on the dance floor catches his eyes. His eyes roam the floor, trying to figure where it's coming from, and then he sees them: Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass.

Daphne is his partner at the academy and Draco is her on-again and off-again boyfriend. He shakes his head. Harry has always thought Draco was a prat, and he can't understand how someone so strong and independent could be with someone as condescending as Draco. Doesn't she know that she deserves better?

They're obviously in a middle of a heated argument. Draco's arms are flailing about, but there's no fear in Daphne's eyes. And there shouldn't be. She could probably break his arm without even trying.

Draco stomps away, a dramatic flair to his gait, and Harry hungers to go over to Daphne, comfort her.

"Harry!" Parvati's voice suddenly breaks through his thoughts.

He blushes. "Sorry, Parv. Saw my partner and got a bit distracted."

"Yeah, I know. Daphne Greengrass."

"Yeah?" Harry's brows furrow. "What about her?"

Parvati shakes her head. "Boys can be so clueless. I know you just let me down easy tonight, but you don't have to stay here with me. I've realized a while ago that you have feelings for Daphne. I hoped I could change your mind, but obviously, I failed. You should go over there."

"I can't just leave you here," Harry argues.

Parvati waves away his concern. "I see a cute boy over there." She nods in a general direction. "Don't worry about me." Parvati stands up and seamlessly move through the crowd, sidling up to some bloke. He knows she's already turning on the charm by the way the boy's eyes rake over her body appreciatively.

Harry takes a deep breath and makes his way over to Daphne. "Hey," he says.

Daphne grimaces. "You saw that little episode, didn't you?"

He nods.

She nods. "This is an absolute nightmare, and I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. Everyone has personal problems. Why should you be special?"

Daphne laughs. "Thanks, Harry. You always know how to make me laugh."

"Glad to be of service. So, you want to dance?"

She raises her eyebrows. "You're not here with anyone?"

"I _was_ , but I've been relieved of my duty. So, dance?"

"Okay, I'd love to."

They start swaying to the music and Harry carefully shuffles forward, gripping her waist, and silently hoping he isn't stepping over the line.

The way she smiles though makes Harry pretty certain that she doesn't mind his forwardness. And the way she shuffles closer, allowing her chest to press against his, makes Harry pretty certain that she wants to push the boundary even more.

"So, you and Draco are still having issues?"

Daphne raises her eyebrows at the random question.

Harry stutters, "I... I just think that maybe it's time to move on. Maybe you and Draco just aren't meant to be together."

"I think you might be right, and maybe it's time for me to move on to someone a bit worthier." There's a hint of promise in her words, and Harry hopes she means what he _thinks_ she means.

They spend the next couple of hours together, and Harry asks, "Do you have a ride home?"

"Are you offering?"

"I need to make sure Parvati is taken care of first, but if she is, then yes."

Daphne nods.

Harry leaves Daphne at the bar to search for Parvati. She's with the same guy she had been with when she originally left Harry. He puts a hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to be okay if I leave?" he yells into her ear.

The guy she's with nods. "I'll take care of her."

Parvati nods as well, so Harry feels okay leaving her with him. When he gets back at the bar, he sees Draco once again with Daphne. He falters, thinking Daphne will once again take the prat back, but just as he arrives, he hears the tail end of Daphne's plea.

"You broke my heart. Let me go. Please."

Draco looks as if he's going to argue, but with one look at Harry, he stomps away, probably going to sulk.

Harry finds his voice. "A-Are you ready?"

Daphne's smile is beautiful. "Definitely."


End file.
